True Love
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: What do you do when the love of your life goes missing? What if just as you had given up hope, his case lands on your desk? Can he be found? Or are they too late? & after Ten years is it too late for them to find that love they once had? JJ/OC. Flashbacks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

~ Prologue ~

"Our love will never end."

Jennifer blushed a deep shade of red as she looked up to see him staring at her again, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes, she looked back down at her book and started to write again.

"He loves you." Brianna whispered, her eyes sparkling at the thought of her best friend actually going out with someone instead of being stuck inside revising all the time. Jennifer shook her head, laughing a little at the thought of one of the most popular boys in the school actually wanting to go out with her.

"Leave me alone." She whispered back, trying to get on with her work, ignoring the glee in her best friends face as she stared over at Jamie. She knew he would never make the move, he wouldn't been seen dead with the soccer star and nerd of the school.

"Jennifer?" He grinned at her, flashing his perfect white teeth as the bell rang, signalling the end of class. She found herself blushing again as he said her name, putting her head down in hope he wouldn't see.

"I was wondering if you could help with that Maths test we have next week? I have been looking for someone to revise with me for ages and I was trying to get the guts to ask you.." He turned a light shade of pink, running his hand through his hair as she looked up at him, wondering if this was going to be some cruel trick.

"Sure, I am free tonight if you want to...?" She bit her lip, hoping she had made the right choice to trust him, smiling as he nodded,

"Your house or mine?" He grinned, causing her heart to flutter as she looked into his deep, blue eyes,

"Will mine be okay, I can give you the address..." She looked through her back for a pen before he tapped her shoulder,

"It's okay, I know where you live."

"You do?"

"Yes, everyone knows where the vicar lives." She blushed, realizing he was right,

"Sorry.." She mumbled, looking down at the floor, wondering what to say to him next,

"I should get going, I have Chemistry with Mr Gordon, you know what he is like." He rolled his eyes and she laughed, nodding,

"Hey, what's your next class?" He asked before walking off,

"History with Mrs James."

"I will walk you there, I don't mind being a little bit late." Jennifer found herself giggling as he held out his arm for her, hesitating before taking it. She grinned as she saw the looks from all the other girls as they walked through the corridors, knowing he didn't have to walk her to lesson, after all History was the opposite side of the building from Chemistry.

"Thank you." She said, letting go of his arm,

"How about we start straight after school? Give us some time to get to know each other as well. I could meet you by the gates..." Jennifer nodded, a little too enthusiastically before walking into the classroom, glad to see the teacher hadn't arrived yet,

"What did he want?" Brianna almost ran to her, her eyes flashing with the words 'gossip', Jennifer smiled,

"He wanted to know if I would tutor him for the Maths test next week, and then he walked me here despite his classroom being on the other side of the school. And then he said he wants to get to know me after school, so he is meeting me by the gates to walk me home!" She took a deep breath, considering pinching herself to confirm this wasn't a dream.

"True love!" Brianna giggled,

"Shut up! We're only fourteen." Jennifer blushed, shaking her head at her best friend, putting her head down in her book as the teacher walked in,

"Doesn't mean he isn't the one." Brianna said in the most serious tone she had ever heard from her friend, she nodded and shrugged,

"I guess, but nothing has happened yet so don't get ahead of yourself."

"But it might happen, you want him to ask you out." Jennifer rolled her eyes,

"Listen in class for once." She whispered, noticing the looks of disapproval they were getting from the teacher.

"Fine, but I will phone you at exactly ten tonight, make sure you're there with all the details." Jennifer nodded, rolling her eyes, biting her lip to stop herself from giggling with excitement.

~ .. ~

**A/N As you may have guessed, this is set in JJ's teenage years, also before she got the nickname JJ. This story will also go into the future, while she is at the BAU, where I will be using JJ, so if anything it's to help y'all recognise the difference between the two times. **

**Please review and tell me if this is worth continuing or not! **

**Thank you for reading. **

**JJMerrick. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

~ Chapter One ~

"It might be love."

Jennifer looked at her boyfriend as he passed her the note as soon as the teacher turned her back, she grinned at him, quickly taking it and hiding it underneath the table while reading it. Scribbling something down, she looked over at Brianna who was rolling her eyes, despite being the one who had forced her into saying yes to that first date three years ago.

"You two have been writing notes to each other all day, it's worse than usual." Brianna groaned as she waited for Jennifer to pack up her books before the next lesson. She just smiled at her best friend and shook her head,

"It's because it's our three year anniversary next week, we are arranging everything."

"Three years already? Wow, and I have to give it to you both, hardly anyone in our school has gone longer than two weeks..." Brianna laughed,

"Yeah well, some people find the one straight away.." Jennifer blushed as she said it, looking down at the ground,

"Lucky for you, in the time you and Jamie have gone out with each other, I have been through about twenty relationships, none of which have lasted more than two weeks. Give me some advice?" She grinned as Jennifer groaned,

"I don't know, it was meant to be that's all. If it's meant to be then it works out no matter what."

"You always say that," Brianna rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh at the two love struck teenagers as they found each other through the crowd. Jennifer looked at her, her eyes begging for Brianna to say she was fine on her own,

"Go!" She laughed, pushing her towards him, grinning as they both ran into each others arms, whispering something to the other one as they carried on walking, hand in hand.

"They're good together aren't they?" She turned around to face Tim, Jamie's best friend, nodding,

"You say the same thing every time you see them together." He nodded sadly,

"I would love to be in a relationship like that.."

"Wouldn't we all?"

"I can imagine them two at the ten year reunion, with about four children, happily married." Brianna nodded, clutching her books close to her chest, knowing that it would true. Wishing it would happen to her.

"I should be off now.." He sighed, looking disappointed as she didn't say goodbye to him, instead walking off with her head hung low, hoping that someone would just ask her out soon.

~ .. ~

Jennifer traced a small love heart on Jamie's chest as they lay in the grass, looking up at the stars. Their anniversary had finally come and for it they had decided that a picnic in the night would be perfect.

"I love you so much." He whispered between kissed,

"I love you too."

"I won't ever leave you, you know that right?" Jennifer nodded, smiling up at the boy she loved so much,

"I wish we could stay like this forever..." He muttered, his eyes slowly closing as his grip around Jennifer tightened, bringing her impossibly closer to him.

"Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?" She laughed,

"I think it went something like, I might love you, or like you a lot. I don't know." She nodded, laughing even louder,

"And then the lecture from our parents? How we are too young to even think about love.."

"I think after the second year they finally got the hint that you can never be too young." He said, kissing her gently on the lips, looking into her beautiful, blue eyes with his own emerald green ones.

"Tell me about our future..." She whispered, snuggling into his chest as she smiled,

"We are going to get married next year, it's going to be an amazing wedding as well. It will be white and black, all our friends and family will be there – obviously in our local church. Then we will go to university, both studying Psychology and Criminology. We will stay in halls for the first year, but then we will save up for our first flat together. When we finish we will move to DC after years of saving every cent, buy our first house together and then obviously we will go to work. Then we will have four children, two girls and two boys..." He trailed off, looking at the girl in his arms, grinning at his luck, never knowing that anyone could ever feel this much love for one person.

"And they will be called Ava, Evie, James and Henry, with blonde hair, blue eyes. They will be good in school, amazing at sports, and will work hard until we are old and retire – in which time we will move to Australia like we have always wanted to do and live happily ever after." She finished for him, having heard the story so many times, never getting tired of it,

"Till death do us part." He sighed,

"And even then we will still be together." He nodded, her firm belief in the afterlife had always been somewhat of a mystery to him – not believing it in himself. But he would agree with anything to make her happy.

"I am never going to leave you..." He whispered, finally closing his eyes and falling asleep in the cold, night air, laying in the grass.

~ .. ~

"Honey, I am sorry to tell you this..." Her mum started two days later, Jennifer sat up in her bed, confused.

"Jamie is gone, he went missing last night." She closed her eyes, waiting for the tears that she knew would fall from her young daughters face.

"No.. he promised me mum.. he wouldn't do that to me!" Jennifer shook her head, tears falling down her face,

"They don't think it was voluntary..."

"No, seventeen year old boys just don't get kidnapped. It doesn't happen mum, please tell me this is a joke, please..." She walked towards her shaking daughter, wrapping her arms around her, knowing how much she loved this boy,

"I am sorry, I wish I was."

"No!" Jennifer screamed, fighting against the comfort for a moment before collapsing into her mothers arms, her tears turning into painful sobs that would haunt the two women for the rest of their lives.

**A/N Let me know what you think of this please! **

**The next chapter will be present time, only BEFORE Will. (Because I hate him)**

**Read&Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds but Jamie is all mine :)

~ Chapter Two ~

"Never Going To Hold The Hand Of Another Guy."

JJ sighed as she went through the case files on her desk, it had been a long day and the cases just didn't seem to stop coming. She was about to give up and leave her office for the night when her eyes came across a name she hadn't seen in years. Biting her lip and slowly opening the file, her heart skipped a few beats, the words 'Reopened' jumping out at her. Her hands shook as she read over the notes, knowing this would be the case her team would take, even if there were more dire cases out there.

She got up, taking the case file with her, knowing everyone was still there.

"Boardroom, now!" She shouted, not looking anyone in the eye, hoping she wouldn't regret doing this,

"New case?" Morgan asked hopefully, they all liked to be kept busy and they would all rather solve a case than deal with the masses of paperwork that came after it. She didn't bother answering him, knowing that the answer was already obvious as she marched into the room with the case file in her hand, sorting everything out on the computer before turning to the team.

"Over ten years ago, Jamie Lewis went missing." She turned around, staring at the boy in the photograph behind her, tears glazed her ice blue eyes as she quickly turned back to the, her head shaking as she tried to focus,

"He was seventeen years old, he was walking home from a football game and nobody has seen him since."

"How do they know he isn't a runaway?" JJ glared at Emily, surprising everyone,

"He wouldn't..." She knew for a fact that Jamie wouldn't have broken his promise, he wouldn't have given up that scholarship, he wouldn't have left her...

"How do you know?" Reid piped up, confusion evident in everyone's eyes as JJ turned back around, clicking the next photograph on; A photograph of JJ and Jamie together, the one that had been released to the press.

"You're personally involved?" Rossi shook his head,

"I can do this though, it was a long time ago...." Clicking it once more, revealing the news coverage at the time, _Vicars Daughter Speaks Up For Missing Boyfriend_,

"You were the vicars daughter?" Emily grinned at JJ, laughing at the irony of the non religious person in front of her being the daughter of a vicar.

"Wow, that's tough.." Morgan looked up at her as she passed out the case files she had already copied in a hurry,

"Ten people from that town have gone missing since, one every single year, on the same day."

"We have to bring up the possibility of him being dead JJ, you know that right?" She nodded, looking down at the ground,

"We need closure... his family and me... we just need to find him, dead or alive." She sighed, running her hand through her long blonde hair as she thought about him being dead -wanting more than anything for it to not be true.

"Wheels up in an hour." Hotch said before walking out of the room, JJ nodded walking out after him and locking herself up in her office, the tears finally falling down her face as she slid down the door and curled up in a ball.

~ .. ~

"What can I do for you my loyal followers?" Garcia grinned as Morgan, Reid and Emily walked into her lair.

"We need you to check on JJ's past.." Reid bit his lip, feeling as though he was betraying a best friends trust, but knowing that they had to do this for the case.

"Can I ask why?"

"We are working on a case that involves a boyfriend of hers who went missing ten years ago."

"Okay..." Garcia hesitated before deciding to do what they asked,

"Let's see, there are some newspaper articles here...." She brought each one up_, _

"Soccer star wins scholarship into top university along with her boyfriend, vicars daughter pleas with kidnappers to bring her boyfriend back home, child prodigy wins music competition." She carried on through the list, showing more about JJ's life in the five minutes than they had got out of her in the past three years.

"Looks like my baby girl was an amazing musician." Garcia beamed with pride as she looked at the photograph of a six year old JJ playing the piano,

"What else is there?"

"Oh my baby girl," She muttered, continuing to type,

"JJ tried to kill herself on the year anniversary..." Morgan shook his head,

"She also has a criminal record, which like Morgan's, was expunged. She had minor offences all of which occurred after Jamie went missing, under age drinking, under age driving, fighting, drugs..." She sucked in a deep breath,

"She really did love him didn't she? Her record was completely clean before he went missing, she maintained an A average throughout her whole school life, dropping to a D in her last year. She even gave up soccer before realizing that she was never going to get out of there without it, and then after the year her grades went back up to A's and she got her scholarship offer again."

"Thanks, we will speak to you later. Wheels up soon." Emily smiled at Garcia before walking out,

"JJ will be okay if we don't find him, right?" Reid whispered to them, looking up at her office door which was still closed,

"We will help her get through it if she isn't." They all nodded, grabbing their bags before walking out to catch the plane.

**A/N Thought I would show a little of the aftermath here, please let me know what you think.**

**Read&Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

~ Chapter Four ~

"& I can't breathe without you but I have to."

JJ stared at the case file in her hands, not paying attention to the conversation going on between the profilers. Staring at the newspaper clipping held in there, the photograph of the two of them together, so happy and so young.

"JJ! Did you hear me?" She looked up at Morgan, shaking her head slowly, not bothering to apologize,

"What was Jamie like?"

"He was amazing, he did well in school and he had a particular talent in football. We both dreamed of going to the same university to study Psychology and Criminology together. He was a straight A student, got on well with both his parents. He was an only child so no sibling rivalry. He was popular in school, he never got into trouble, he didn't like to drink or do drugs or anything like that." She tried to think about the reasons why people run away, knowing that it wasn't true, he wouldn't have done that to her.

"Were you two having problems?" She shook her head, tears finally finding their way to her eyes,

"It was a few days after our third anniversary, it was the night he promised me that he was going to take me to see this stupid film that I wanted to see, but he hated. He promised me he would be there, I thought he had stood me up so I was mad at him but I didn't see him again."

"Third month?" Emily asked,

"Third year..."

"And in that time did you argue about anything in particular?" Hotch looked up from the case file,

"No... we were good together. We had stupid disagreements, but only about soccer and football. Nothing real." She shrugged, turning away from them to look out of the plane window, wondering what it would be like to be in Jamie's arms right now, realizing that her love for him had never died, she could never forget the first and only man she ever loved.

"We will find him, and even if that means the worst outcome at least you can have a real send off." Rossi smiled at her, JJ suddenly grateful that he had joined the team not so long ago. She don't know what she would have done without his experience, and with him here she knew they would find him no matter what the outcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

~ Chapter Five ~

"& I cry, and my tears don't seem to dry."

"What are you doing here?" Brianna looked up at her old best friend, confused. JJ shrugged,

"Jamie's case was reopened, I am with the BAU, FBI. So I got called on the case as well."

"Jamie would be jealous." Brianna laughed as JJ smiled sadly,

"They know we will find him, I work with the best minds in the FBI. If anyone can find him, they can." Brianna bit her lip, nodding.

"Why did you want to meet me?"

"They want to interview you, you were one of his friends at the time and they were looking at your old statement so they just wanted to talk to you again."

"But if they have my old statement then why do they want to speak to me?"

"To profile you I guess." JJ laughed lightly, turning around before she could see the fear in Brianna's face.

"Ready?" JJ said,

"Sure." Brianna sighed, hoping she was a good enough liar.

~ .. ~

"In your statement you said that Jamie told you that he wasn't happy with Jennifer." Emily hated saying the name so officially, but she had to detach herself from one of the many victims somehow,

"Yes. He came up to me one day after school and he said that they weren't getting along well, that he wanted to leave her but she was so dependant on him that he thought she would hurt herself if he broke up with her."

"So he ran away?" Brianna shrugged,

"He must have, it was the only way he could get away from her. She was clingy, he needed to breathe."

~ .. ~

JJ looked from Brianna in the other room to all her friends, shaking her head as her face paled,

"He wouldn't do that, I swear to you." Hotch nodded, not knowing what to believe right then,

"You don't understand, I wasn't clingy. I loved him a lot, and he loved me but we didn't spend every waking hour with each other – even if we wanted to. We decided it was for the best because we didn't want to get annoyed with each other before university." She looked at Reid for any form of help, hating to be called clingy.

"And Jamie would never say that, he was the type that if he had a problem he would tell the person he was having a problem with. It was one of the things I admired about him because at the time I couldn't do it." She laughed a little, looking down at the floor as tears fell from her face,

"He wouldn't do that to me... he wouldn't say that to her. He hated her and he never hid the fact that he didn't like me being her friend either." Reid snapped his head up to look at her,

"What?"

"They didn't get on, she wanted to but he said something wasn't right about her. I didn't mind, it was hard having my best friend and boyfriend fighting all the time but it was the way things were. Why would she say he said that when I know for a fact he didn't?" Hotch shook his head, walking out of the room to talk to Emily.

~ .. ~

"Can I speak to you a minute?" He opened the door to the interview room, looking at Emily who nodded and quickly walked out after him.

"I need you to ask her about her and Jamie's relationship." She nodded,

"Can I ask why?"

"JJ said that they never got on, constantly arguing all the time. He didn't think that something was right with her, and I don't know about you but I believe JJ over anyone else." Emily nodded,

"I will say something to her now, thanks." She turned to go back into the room, shaking her head as she did, knowing that this girl had something to hide.

"Tell me about you and Jamie." She said as she got in, sitting down and looking at Brianna.

"What about us?"

"Did you get on?" Brianna grinned,

"You could say that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brianna sighed, putting her head in her hands before looking at the woman across from her, grinning.

"Can Jennifer hear us?" Emily nodded, wondering if that was the right thing to do,

"Good. Jamie and I were great friends, he would come over to mine when he was done with little miss frigid."

"So you and Jamie were in a relationship?"

"Yes, we thought it best to keep him going with the perfect girl until he got his scholarship." She looked through the window, grinning at the woman she knew was behind there.

~ .. ~

"She is such a liar!" JJ gritted her teeth, folding her arms as she glared at Brianna.

"JJ you're going to have to calm down."

"Whatever, just find Jamie instead of wasting your time with her." She muttered, walking out and propping herself against the wall by the interview room, waiting for her to come out.

"How dare you?" She finally said as Brianna walked out with Emily,

"What? Can't take the truth?" Brianna shook her head, laughing loudly,

"You're such a liar! He wouldn't touch you, he could barely look at you. What kind of sick game are you playing?" She felt Emily's hand on her shoulder quickly shrugging it off as she walked closer to Brianna,

"Oh come on! Jamie hated you, what kind of fantasy world do you live in?"

"It wasn't fantasy, it was real."

"Still jealous? Soccer star gets jock, while little Goth girl fades even more into the background than she already was? Face it Brianna, you were always the loser of the school." JJ took another step forward, ignoring the whole team as they surrounded them, probably waiting for Brianna to explode.

JJ gasped as the woman slapped her across the face, reacting quickly as she punched her before anyone could grab the two.

"Pathetic." JJ spat at her before pushing everyone away from her and walking off, Emily not far behind her.

"I have never seen JJ like that." Reid shook his head, looking at the blood dripping from Brianna's nose,

"She loved him." Hotch answered simply, helping Brianna up to get her cleared up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

~ Chapter Six ~

"I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night."

"JJ?" Emily slowly approached the crying woman as she sat huddled into a ball on a small park bench,

"He wouldn't do that to me, we loved each other." Emily nodded, wrapping her arms around the crying blonde,

"I believe you, I think she was just jealous."

"I thought she was my best friend, I thought I could trust her." Emily nodded,

"People change JJ." She smiled as JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, her tears slowly stopping,

"I will never know if it's the truth or not."

"You might."

"No point giving me false hope Em, I don't need it any more." She said numbly,

"I am not giving you false hope, there is always hope JJ, you know that." She shrugged,

"I gave up on it a long time ago." She whispered,

"Don't give up just yet, we will do everything we can to make sure we solve this one, okay?" JJ nodded, pulling away from her friend, wiping away the tears from her eyes,

"I love him, still.. after all these years. Pathetic right?"

"No, if he is still alive I am sure he loves you too."

"Yeah.. if." She muttered, biting her lip before getting up to walk back to the station.

"We need to find him and everyone else who has gone missing, I am not ready to give up on the last victim just yet."

~ .. ~

"She is going to find out, we need to do something about her." The woman whispered to the man,

"Fine, I will take her just like I have all the rest. No big deal."

"She is an FBI Agent, she is going to be protected."

"I am sure I can cope."

"Fine, but be careful."

"Anything for you baby." He leaned in to kiss her roughly on the lips, grinning as they both pulled away before walking out of the door.

She shook her head, walking down into the basement, sighing at the man chained to a wall on the far side,

"The woman you call out for is about to join you baby." She whispered as she kissed him, ignoring everyone else in the room,

"You will never get away with this."

"Look what I have gotten away with so far," She gestured to the people around them,

"If you hurt her I will kill you." He glared up at her as she shook her head,

"I wouldn't hurt her any more than she already has been. You remember what I told you when you went missing, what she did. You hurt her more than I ever could." She winked at him, turning the light off as she walked out, leaving the eleven people in the dark once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but.. yeah you can guess what I do own if you have read any of my other stories... **

**~ Chapter Seven ~ **

"**I can't remember how, I can't remember why but I'm laying here tonight." **

"Jennifer?" JJ turned around, smiling at the man in front of her as she recognised him.

"Tim?" She laughed, walking towards him, remembering all the times they had spent together when they were younger.

"I heard that you were in town, how are you?"

"I would be better if it wasn't to investigate Jamie's case." She smiled weakly, looking down at the ground, looking up when Tim started to walk a little closer to her, hiding his hand behind his back as he sighed,

"I am so sorry."

"For what?" She bit her lip, wanting to take a step back from the man,

"For this." He nodded, bringing his hand out from behind his back to reveal a cloth covered in what she assumed to be chloroform as he slammed it down onto her mouth before she could say or do anything,

"I am really sorry about this Jennifer, but we have to make sure you keep that big mouth of yours shut." He muttered, looking around to make sure nobody had seen as he picked her up, carrying her to his car.

~ .. ~

"Why did you bring her here?" Tim laughed at the man in front of him as he dropped the still unconscious JJ to the ground.

"She was getting too close to our little secret, didn't Brianna explain to you." He shook his head, giving JJ a hard kick to the ribs, laughing loudly as he heard a crack.

"I will kill you!" Jamie shouted, looking at the girl laying there on the floor. She hadn't changed much, she looked a little older obviously but other than that the long, blonde hair was still there and he could just imagine her bright, blue eyes underneath those eye lids. He wanted to reach out and hold her but his chains withheld him from doing so, instead he just stared at her willing her eyes to open so he could look into them once more, just like he had been hoping to do for so long now.

He sighed, watching her chest fall up and down with every breath, taking comfort in the fact that she was still alive. There wasn't a day gone by that he didn't think about her, she was his connection to the outside world, she was the love of his life and he would do anything to save her right now. He would do anything to make sure she got out of this alive, to make sure she got out of here soon.

He jumped when he heard a groan coming from the woman her just remembered as a teenage girl. She looked up, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness as she looked around until her eyes settled on him.

"Jamie?" She whispered, her eyes wide with shock as she shook her head, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was awake and seeing right.

"Jenny." She winced as she moved to get over to him, just wanting to touch his face to make sure she wasn't having a dream. He watched her as she grabbed her side, pretending like it didn't hurt at all.

"Still the same stubborn Jenny then." He laughed, as she looked at him confused,

"Pretending like it doesn't hurt, seriously? Do you remember when you twisted your ankle in soccer and you carried on playing despite the pain. I knew something was wrong as we walked home, but you kept insisting you were fine. And then we got home and you took off your trainers to reveal a massive, swollen foot?" JJ laughed remembering that moment all too well,

"Is there a moral to that story?" She laughed, still crawling towards him,

"There is always a moral to my stories." She nodded,

"True." She whispered, both of them laughing as they almost forgot the situation they were in as JJ finally reached him.

"I missed you." She whispered, tears falling down her face as he wrapped his arms around her, the chains rattling as he did so.

"I miss you too Jenny bear." She laughed at the familiar nickname, her head resting on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning as he pulled her up so she was laying on his lap.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Never leave me again." She whispered, more tears falling down her face,

"If I have anything to do with it, I am never letting you go again baby."

"Good." She said as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms a little tighter just so she knew he was still there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eight ~ **

**~ "There's no way you'll be ignored, not any more. So, here I am." ~ **

"Have you seen JJ this morning?" Emily shook her head at Hotch, grabbing the coffee she had bought for her and taking it upstairs,

"I will go check on her." She shouted back at him, she sighed, wishing she had checked on the woman last night when she got back from the police station. Hotch had made her go back to the hotel after the argument, something she now had a bad feeling about.

"JJ?" She knocked the door, the worry for her best friend increasing by the second,

"JJ answer the door or I will get Morgan to kick it down..." She groaned when there wasn't an answer, grabbing her phone to quickly call the others,

"I need you to grab the room key for JJ's room, she won't answer." She heard Hotch talk to the hotel manager before she heard him running up the stairs as quickly as he could,

"What do you mean she won't answer?"

"Exactly that.. I don't know, there's something wrong.." She watched as he turned the key in the lock, looking around the room, the bed hadn't even been slept in.

"Where did she go last night?" Hotch shook his head, looking around the room, she hadn't even unpacked her stuff yet,

"I don't think she ever made it here..." He muttered, grabbing his phone before walking out.

"Garcia I need you to check the cameras around the police station at around about eight last night."

"Okay sir, can I ask what this is about?" Her eyes grew wide as she heard the next few words,

"JJ never arrived at the hotel last night." She quickly got up the camera, watching as JJ talked to a man who had his back to the camera, her heart thumping as she saw her best friend collapse to the ground, not being able to fight back.

"She's been taken, I will send you the file to the police station computer, you need to get there soon." She muttered,

"Okay, speak to you later."

"Hotch! Bring my baby girl back home okay? I don't know what I would do without her." Tears ran down her face as she watched the car JJ had been put in drive off.

"I have a license plate number.... it belongs to a Tim Jones" She said, reading it out to him as he commanded Morgan to write the name down.

"We will find her, don't worry."

"Thank you sir." She whispered before hanging up, working on sending him the file..

"JJ's been taken." Hotch announced to the whole group once Garcia had hung up.

"By our unsub?" Reid asked,

"We think so, did she say anything to you about knowing who it was?" They all shook their heads,

"She was getting suspicious about Brianna, do you think it was her all along?"

"Garcia said it was a man who took JJ, someone she knew as well. We have a license plate number and a name, we will pay him a visit after seeing the video."

"But anything could happen to her in that amount of time?" Emily said,

"I will go with Morgan to Tim's house and speak to him, while you watch the video." Hotch nodded in agreement, watching as Emily and Morgan both ran to their cars, Morgan on the phone to Garcia already.

"Let's go." He whispered, worried about the already emotional agent.

~ .. ~

"And then I joined the FBI." JJ smiled as she told Jamie about her life, knowing his hadn't been outside these four walls.

"Are you married?" He asked, disappointment evident in his voice as he thought about the answer he expected, how could a beautiful woman like her not be married?

"No, I don't have time, what with work and everything. It wouldn't have felt right, not until I found you anyway." She shrugged, still curled up in his arms,

"I am sorry I couldn't find you sooner." She whispered, lifting her hand to his face as she pulled her face up to kiss him gently on the lips, he grinned as they pulled away,

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.." He whispered, his hand slowly caressing her hair.

"You're so beautiful, even more so than what I pictured you..." She blushed, and he laughed at her,

"You're still the same charmer." She giggled as he placed his lips on hers again, both of them forgetting the situation they were in.

"Oh look the couple are still deep in love." Brianna spat at them as she made her way down the stairs,

"I am going to teach you two some manners." She grinned at them as Tim followed her down, soon ahead of her and grabbing JJ off Jamie.

"You two will learn the rules soon." She muttered, slapping JJ hard across the face as Tim grabbed some chains and pulled her to the other side of the room.

"I am sure your friends will be here soon darling." He grinned at her, chaining her to the cold, concrete wall as he chucked Brianna a gun.

"You can do the honours sexy." He winked at her, forcing JJ to look over at Jamie as Brianna pointed the gun at him, JJ felt her heart drop at the thought of losing him again. She heard herself scream but it didn't feel like it came from her, she saw the blood, so much blood. Tears ran heavily down her face as she stared at him, his eyes struggling to stay open as he stared at the fresh wound seeping through his white top, she shook her head,

"Why?"

"Because we have to go, it was nice knowing you..." She winked,

"You better hope your friends find you soon, maybe he will have a chance of living." JJ's whole body shook as she stared at him, his face completely pale as the blood continued to fall, creating a puddle on the floor. She tried to focus, wondering what Reid would say right now, what were the chances of someone surviving that bad a gun shot wound? She found herself wondering. One thing she did know though, she couldn't cope if anything happened to him. Not this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Nine ~ **

**~ "And then you were gone." ~ **

"Do you think she will be in there?" Emily asked Morgan,

"I hope so." She nodded, watching as he knocked the door before shouting FBI.

"You're going to have to kick it down..." She muttered, taking a step back when he nodded, smiling as he kicked down the large wooden door with ease.

"JJ?" She shouted loudly, her gun held in front of her.

"No splitting up." Morgan whispered, having learnt from previous mistakes of other co-workers.

"Don't worry, I will not be leaving your side."

"Good." He muttered, looking around at each room, his eyes finally leading him to a metal door, he nodded towards it, looking at Emily,

"Do you think...?" He left the question hanging, dreading the worst,

"If Tim's the unsub there could be twelve victims down there..." Emily couldn't think of the rest, she hated to think of JJ being alone in that room with possibly eleven dead victims. She shuddered, moving towards the door,

"Soundproof." Morgan whispered, opening the door quickly as he pointed his gun down there.

"Jennifer?" He used her first name, unsure of what condition she would be in, he hated to think of the woman hurt, and as much as he had blamed her for Reid's kidnapping, he would have blamed Reid a lot more if it had been the other way around.

"Turn the light on." He looked behind him at Emily, her hand going to the light switch,

"She's not here.." Emily sounded shocked, and Morgan tried to hide the surprise on his face as he looked around the empty cellar,

"He's our guy though," He pointed over to an old pool of dried blood on the concrete floor, Emily nodded,

"We know he is but he must have a partner." He shook his head, taking out his phone,

"She's not here... yes I know that... no he is our guy Hotch.... there is some blood here and a large cellar... they must be somewhere..." Emily caught snippets of the conversation, not paying attention as she walked back up the stairs,

"Fine." She heard Morgan mutter before following her up,

"We need to find her soon..." She whispered, a tear finding it's way down her now pale face, she had been so sure that her best friend would be here, she had been so sure that she would find her unharmed, or at least able to recover. And now here she was, still looking even though they knew who he was.

"We will find her."

"I hope so."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**~ Chapter Ten ~ **

**~ Three Days Later ~ **

"How have we not found her yet? This is ridiculous." Morgan slammed down the cup he held in his hands, his fists clenched as he turned around to punch the wall.

"We will find her." Reid bit his lip looking up at the board again,

"Wait... how did Tim know that JJ was at the station? There is only one person who knew that as far as we know..." He muttered to himself, turning around wide-eyed,

"Shit! Why didn't we see this sooner." Emily jumped up, grabbing the phone to call Garcia,

"We need Brianna Watson's address and now." She listened to Garcia, not waiting for her to say anything else as she hung up, running out of there,

"I will drive." She said, watching as Morgan, Reid, Hotch and Rossi climbed into the car after her.

"We need to get there quickly, she could be hurt."

~ .. ~

JJ had managed to tear the chains out of the wall, she didn't care about her bruised and bloodied wrists as she ran up to Jamie. She had no idea how long it had been since Brianna and Tim had left them in the darkness, but she knew he wouldn't survive much longer.

"Stay with me Jamie, I can't lose you again." She cried as she held him in her arms, she had no idea what to do, she couldn't move and she knew the door had been locked.

"Stay with me baby." She whispered, rocking back and forth slightly, refusing to let her eyes close as she held one hand down on his still bleeding wound.

~ .. ~

"Kick it down."

"But..." Reid started, biting his lip as they all shook his head at him,

"I don't care about policy, she is family..." Morgan lifted up his leg to kick this door down, remembering the last time he had done it thinking that JJ was in the house. He could only hope that she was here this time.

"JJ?" He shouted, looking into the empty house, all of them had their guns pointed towards a large metal door, he knew this had to be it, he could just feel it.

"Grab the keys by there." He nodded over to where Emily stood, hoping one of those keys would fit the lock on this door.

"She has to be in here." Hotch muttered, his gun still pointed as the door slowly opened.

"Jennifer?" He shouted down, going ahead of the rest of his team,

"Turn the light on." Morgan shouted back, Reid nodded, turning it on. They all gasped at the sight in front of them, the smell had hit them first, the smell of fresh blood and rotting bodies. And then they heard a sharp cough coming from the far side of the room,

"JJ?" Emily ignored Hotch as she ran towards her, she looked back at the team as they lowered their guns and took in the sight in front of him.

"Call an ambulance." Hotch whispered, watching Rossi take his phone upstairs.

"JJ?" Emily edged a little closer to the woman who's grip tightened on the man she held so dearly in her arms, she took in her appearance first. There were chains attached to her wrist and ankles, there was dry blood and dark bruises around them where she must have fought against them. She sighed, taking in the massive bruise on JJ's face, she had several scratches on her arm and her ankle stuck out, Emily guessed it was broken from the force JJ must have used to tear it out of the wall.

"Can we take a look?" She nodded towards the man she recognised as Jamie, hoping for JJ's sake that he wasn't dead. JJ slowly nodded, Morgan looked back, realizing the blood had stopped gushing from the wound that JJ was holding with her shirt. Hotch had never seen her looking so vulnerable since he had known her.

"He's breathing." Emily looked up at Hotch,

"We need to move them both." He said, watching as Morgan asked JJ if that was okay.

"Reid, help." Morgan nodded towards JJ as he looked at Hotch, signalling the man to help her up the stairs.

"It's going to be okay now, everything is going to be okay."

"Will Jamie be okay?" JJ whispered, her voice hoarse, Emily guessed that Brianna and Tim had made a run for it at least three days ago, leaving JJ and Jamie with nothing to eat or drink.

She took a look around her at all the bodies, wondering how JJ or Jamie managed to put up for so long with the smell. She shuddered at the amount of death, trying to figure out what made them keep Jamie alive for so long.

"He is going to be fine, you did good." Hotch smiled at the woman, not wanting to hurt her with the reality of the situation as he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her up the stairs, more than willing to get out of that room.

"They should be here soon." Rossi watched as Hotch came up with JJ, Emily not far behind him,

"Will they both be okay?" Hotch nodded nervously, wondering what the psychological impact would be on JJ if Jamie died. He looked down at the woman in his arms, noticing her struggling to keep her eyes open,

"I need you to stay with me for a little longer." She tightened her grip on his shirt as she tried her best to stay awake, not wanting to give up, not just yet.

"JJ?" Hotch shouted down at her as her grip lessened, her eyes shut, her head lolled. He shook his head, placing her down on the floor,

"She's not breathing." He looked up shocked,

"What? No! She was fine just then..." Hot tears ran down Emily's face as she looked from Jamie to JJ, Reid walked up to JJ and knelt down as Hotch gave her mouth to mouth.

"I wouldn't start compressions if I was you..." He muttered, his hands on JJ's ribs,

"It feels like she has fractured at least two ribs, one of them had pierced her lung, which in turn has stopped her breathing. I am amazed she managed to last this long," He shook his head,

"She is going to be okay..." He said as he paced back and forth waiting for the ambulance to get there soon. He knew she didn't have a lot of time left, and neither did Jamie, even though both were hanging on for the sake of the other. He knew the will would leave them soon, the fight would leave them... he shook his head at the fought, JJ wouldn't leave them, she wouldn't leave Jamie...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eleven ~ **

**~ Six Months Later ~ **

"Honey!" Jennifer Jareau shouted down the stairs, she put her hand on her stomach, smiling at the thought of a little life growing inside of there.

"Yes darling?" Jamie grinned up at her, running up the stairs,

"I told you not to run." She rolled her eyes,

"It's been six months since they stitched me up and two months since they gave me the all clear, I am not going to break right now Jenny." She laughed lightly,

"I know, I know." She muttered,

"What's wrong anyway?" He asked, kissing her lightly on the lips. He had never thought this moment would be possible, both of them came so close to death six months ago. The bullet had only just missed his lung, and after surgery he was lucky to be straight on the road to recovery – despite his wife nagging him about taking it easy, if he was honest he would say ten years in a cellar would make you not want to take it easy. He liked to run now, he would run his wife every morning and evening just to feel the fresh air on his face.

He loved going out, just the thought of being around people thrilled him. He hadn't had it in so long, it was amazing to be back out in the real world. His wife had managed to pierce her lung when she thrashed around trying to get out of the chains that held her to the wall. Her already cracked ribs became broken, and even though she had managed to stay awake for him, trying to stop the bleeding, she had stopped breathing soon after.

Her recovery time was supposed to be even longer than his, but in true JJ style she insisted that she was fine and went back to work only two weeks after, despite the warning from her boss. He grinned down at her now, his hand on her stomach thinking about what he had been doing for the past ten years while she had waited for him. He always used to think about her, sure she would be married with children by now, but she hadn't. She was his, all his and he was going to keep it that way.

"I don't know," She blushed, shrugging her shoulders,

"You were checking up on me again weren't you?" He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance as he stared at the worry that was evident in her blue eyes, she looked down at the floor,

"Sorry." She whispered,

"Hey, I was only joking, I love it when you shake me awake at three in the morning to check I am still breathing." He half joked,

"I am scared of losing you again, I lost you for ten years Jamie, I couldn't cope if I lost you again, I wouldn't be able to do it."

"Hey, baby. What's brought this on?" He asked her, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes, she shrugged,

"Hormones I guess." He nodded, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her on the forehead,

"Nothing would be able to take me away from you, not now. I wouldn't be able to leave you."

"Promise?" She whispered,

"I promise." She nodded, pulling away as she wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

"I want milkshake, want to go grab some?" She said, pulling him down the stairs, he rolled his eyes, knowing he would have to get used to the sudden mood changes.

"Sure.." He muttered, pulling her into a hug,

"I love you." He whispered before kissing her passionately on the lips,

"I love you too." She laughed as he wrapped one arm around her waist as they walked out of the door of their new home, she had never been happier than when she was with him. This was what true love felt like, she told herself.

"**True love doesn't have a happy ending because true love never ends."**

**The End. **


End file.
